Apenas uma ajudinha
by Nanyy
Summary: Bem... como voces não se resolvem eu vou dar uma ajudinha. -Ichigo: Do que voce está falando?  OBS: é IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente! Estou postando aqui o primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fic, espero que gostem e boa leitura!

Capitulo 1: Telefonema

- Ei Ichigo! -A pequena estava sentada no chão, jogou a revista para um canto.

- O que é?- Ele olhava com cara de quem pouco se importava.

- Eu to entediada.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Ei Ichigo seu idiota não fale assim com a nee-san!-Kon pula para o colo de Rukia- Né nee-san?

- Não enche - disse ela o arremessando na parede.

- Isso dói nee-san...

*o celular de Rukia toca*

- Alô?

- _Oi, Kuchiki-san!_

- Urahara?

- _Você e o Kurosaki-kun poderiam vir aqui na loja?_

- Está bem, já estamos indo.

*Ichigo olhava curioso*

- O que foi? – ele pergunta, levantando da cama.

- Urahara pediu para irmos à loja.

- Está bem, vamos.

*Um tempo depois a caminho da loja do Urahara*

- Ei, Rukia você sabe o que ele quer?

- Não só disse que queria que a gente fosse à loja.

- Que saco aquele cara nunca fala nada... – murmurava Ichigo.

*Enquanto isso na loja do Urahara*

- Ei parasita!

- Seu pirralho!Não me chame assim, se Urahara não tivesse me chamado eu na estaria aqui!

- Quem é pirralho seu desgraçado? – Falou Jinta pulando em cima de Renji

- Sai de cima de mim, seu mini demônio!

- Por favor, parem com isso! – Pediu Ururu

- Ei Urahara-san, por que me chamou aqui? – Disse Renji quando se livrou do garoto

- Logo vai saber – disse Kisuke, cobrindo metade do rosto com o leque.

- Chegamos – Disse Rukia abrindo a porta.

- O que você quer Urahara-san?

- Kurosaki-kun sempre apressado, espere um pouco.

- Tsc... – Ichigo revirou os olhos

- Ah todos já estão aqui – falou a "gata" que entrava pela janela

- Yoruichi-san? – disse Ichigo surpreso

- Podemos começar? – Disse Kisuke

- Ok, eu vou mudar de forma já volto.

Fim do 1º capitulo! Gostaram? Cometem! Não gostaram? Comente falando do que não gostou assim eu posso melhorar! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Missão

- Então eu reuni vocês aqui porque tenho notado algumas coisas estranhas, alguns ataques. – Disse Kisuke com um tom não muito sério.

- Hollow? – Perguntou Renji

- Não.

- Shinigamis? – Indagou Ichigo confuso

- De algum esquadrão? – Rukia pergunta, olhando fixamente para Urahara

- É isso que eu quero que vocês descubram - disse ele cobrindo a boca com o leque - e então vocês vão?

- Eu vou – Disse Renji

- Eu éer... – Ichigo não sabia se ia ou não...

- Eu vou, e você também vai Ichigo.

- Hã? – ele a olhou, ela o fitava séria- Ta acho que tenho que ir... – disse ele com uma careta, enquanto ela disfarçava o sorriso de vitória.

- Eu vou guiá-los ao local, vamos – disse Yoruichi levantando-se

- Vamos – disseram todos em uníssono.

Chegaram a um local não muito longe, em um campo aberto, devia ser por volta de 3:00 horas da manhã.

Um tempo depois...

- Por que temos que esperar aqui? – Perguntava Renji impaciente.

- Por é aqui que deve aparecer o que procuramos. – disse Yoruichi calma

Ichigo estava sentado encostado em uma árvore dormindo, do outro lado da mesma Rukia lia uma revista, Yoruichi estava sentada sobre uma pedra a uns 5 metros da árvore.

Renji não agüentava mais estava enlouquecendo com aquele cenário.

- Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui esperando! – Explodiu Renji

Ichigo acordou assustado olhando para a cara de Renji, ao mesmo tempo em que Rukia se colocava de pé do outro lado da árvore, onde todos estavam, Yoruichi não levantou, mas ficou encarando Renji.

- O que foi Renji?Está louco? – Perguntou Ichigo ainda sentado.

- To!De ficar parado aqui!

- A qual é Renji, não é a melhor coisa do mundo, mas nada para um escândalo desses – disse Rukia voltando a sentar, mas dessa vez em um galho alto da árvore quase na mesma direção de Ichigo.

- Ei vê se não cai daí e me quebra sua baixinha!

- Cala a boca, idiota!

- Para quebrar com a Rukia você deve estar muito sensível em Ichigo – disse Renji em um tom brincalhão.

- Mas ela até que consegue quebrar minha mão, - disse Ichigo já olhando para cima- Né Rukia?- disse ele no mesmo tom de Renji.

- Eu vou é quebrar a cara dos dois se ficarem de palhaçada seus idiotas!- Ela falou em um tom de que faria mesmo.

- Ah Rukia corta ess...

- Quietos! – Yoruichi interrompeu Renji

- O que? – perguntou Ichigo levantando.

- Vem vindo alguém, vamos escondam-se! – disse Yoruichi, desaparecendo com seu shunpou assim como todos fizeram.

Fim do 2º capitulo! Gostaram? Cometem! Não gostaram? Comente falando do que não gostou assim eu posso melhorar! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.**

_Mas... como esse mundinho aqui é meu, eu posso fazer o que quiser com os personagens e também criar personagens._

Capitulo 3: Convidada

Eles viram se aproximar uma sombra, com uma reiatsu bem fraca, mas logo imaginaram que estivesse ocultando.

- É esse aí? – Renji perguntava a Yoruichi

- Sim - Ela respondeu séria

- Então o que estamos fazendo aqui? – Disse Renji partindo para cima do individuo

- Espere Renji! – Disse Rukia – Aquele idiota

- Vamos logo antes que ele morra – Disse Ichigo num tom zombeteiro

- Não fale asneiras. – Disse Rukia correndo atrás dele

Renji ataca o individuo (q estava usando uma capa preta, o que tornava impossível de ver) com tudo, e ele simplesmente desaparece da sua frente.

- O que?

- Renji atrás! – alertou Ichigo,quando a pessoa já estava preparada para chutar Renji,ele desvia.

- Shunpo? – Diz Renji um pouco surpreso.

Ichigo ataca, mas ele desvia de todos os seus ataques, até que...

- Getsuga Tenshou!

Então ele puxa uma Katana e bloqueia o ataque, guardando-a logo após

- O que? – Diz Ichigo realmente surpreso.

Renji parte para cima do inimigo, que consegue desviar de todos os seus ataques,

Ichigo ataca e ele usa shunpo para se distanciar de Ichigo.

- Quem é esse cara? – Pergunta Renji mais sério que o normal

- Não sei, mas... Ele é bom. – Disse Ichigo se aproximando de Renji

- Mae, Sode no Shirayuki. Some no Mae, Tsukishiro!

- Rukia!

- Idiotas parem de agir sem pensar!

Ele salta, mas percebe que o ataque não funciona só no chão, então consegue desviar por pouco, no que a capa voou.

- Ai! Essa quase me pegou... A garota é boa. – Disse a garota olhando para Rukia

- O.. o.. o que? – Renji e Ichigo disseram em uníssono – U. um.. uma garota?

A garota estava bem vestida, uma blusa de tecido preto, com um short preto do mesmo tecido, a blusa com uma divisão em prata no meio (blusa japonesa mesmo)

Então ela some,reaparecendo atrás de Renji,que estava com a guarda baixa

- Renji! – Rukia o alerta e ele desvia. – Não baixe sua guarda idiota!

- Eu sei! – Ele falou asperamente

- Não parece – Ela retrucou.

Ichigo ataca a garota e eles começam a lutar, mas ela simplesmente desvia de todos os seus ataques, com uma cara de tranquilidade.

Ela não agüenta e da um sorriso.

Até que Ichigo se prepara para usar sua Bankai, concentrando a reiatsu.

A garota coloca a mão na Katana e fala:

- Se for usar Bankai, não vou me preocupar em usar minha Katana.

Ichigo da um sorriso, de quem aprova ela usar a Katana, mas...

- Está bem, Está bem basta!

- Hã?Yoruichi-san? – Ichigo fala desistindo de usar sua Bankai

- Não precisa chegar ao ponto de você machucá-los – Disse Yoruichi olhando para a garota que largava o cabo da Katana.

- Mas até que os pirralhos são bons, se fossem inteligentes como a garota seriam melhores.

- O que? – Disse Renji confuso – O que está acontecendo aqui?...Ei espera você disse pirralhos?

Todos olharam para Yoruichi, a garota que agora passara de inimiga a amiga?Se aproxima rindo.

- Isso foi só uma demonstração.

- De que Yoruichi-san? – perguntou Ichigo

- De que vocês perdem por agirem por impulso – a "convidada" respondeu por Yoruichi

- Hã? – Disse Renji olhando para a garota que estava ao seu lado e ele nem percebera

- É isso mesmo- Disse Yoruichi com um sorriso – vamos para a loja lá eu explico –

Ela disse puxando a estranha pelo pulso.

Fim do 3º capitulo! Gostaram? Cometem! Não gostaram? Comente falando do que não gostou assim eu posso melhorar! xD

.

.

.

**Vocabulário**: _Katana = espada_

_._

_._

_._

_Vocês devem estar se perguntando: __**Onde está o IchiRuki desta Fic?**_

_E eu digo: calma pessoas já está chegando =)_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Apresentações

Todos chegam à loja do Urahara e se acomodam na sala de visitas.

- E então Yoruichi-san?Poderia explicar? – pergunta Ichigo olhando a estranha.

- Claro Ichigo, apenas queria mostrar que, por agirem por impulso vocês ficam em desvantagem, principalmente se o inimigo tem mais força. – Diz Yoruichi tranqüila

- Como assim mais força? – Diz Renji – está dizendo que essa garota é mais forte do que eu?

- Quem sabe? – Diz Kisuke cobrindo a boca com o leque.

- Afinal quem é ela? – Rukia pergunta antes que Renji falasse algo.

- Ah! Eu ainda não a apresentei. – Disse Yoruichi – Ichigo, Rukia, Renji esta é Haruko Natsume (adoro o Haruko) uma amiga.

- Oi – disse a garota simpaticamente.

- Oi – disse Rukia estendendo a mão, a garota a cumprimenta - Kuchiki Rukia

- Kurosaki Ichigo – Ichigo a cumprimenta

- Abarai Renji – Ele igualmente faz.

* Eles conversam e vendo que está ficando tarde digo amanhecendo Ichigo chama Rukia para ir embora*

- Rukia, temos aula é melhor irmos. – Ichigo diz se levantando

- É melhor eu ir também – diz Renji

- Abarai-san, eu queria que você ficasse aqui hoje. – diz Kisuke sorrindo

- Por que? – Renji olha desconfiado

- Preciso de sua ajuda – ele continua com o mesmo sorriso.

- Aah... ta eu fico (gota) – diz Renji com um pouco de medo do que lhe aguardava

- Ok, vamos indo. – Diz Rukia indo para a porta.

- Ah, Kisuke meu gigai está pronto? – Pergunta Natsume

- Sim Natsume-chan, Ururu vai levá-la até onde ele está. – Urahara diz gesticulando para Ururu com o leque.

- Vamos é por aqui – diz a menina em um tom doce.

*Natsume vai com Ururu para dentro*

- Ichigo, Rukia passem aqui amanhã – disse Yoruichi que já estava em sua forma de gato.

- Hã... está bem Yoruichi-san – Ichigo concorda – Mas para que?

- Amanhã você vera – diz a gata sentando perto da porta.

*Natsume volta com Ururu desta vez em seu gigai*

- A sua blusa... – diz Rukia olhando para a roupa da menina, que olha para sua blusa, ela usava uma calça jeans, com uma sapatilha preta, e uma blusa preta com os traços (o desenho não era colorido) do chappy em rosa Pink. – É tão... Lindaaaaaaa! – Rukia conclui o que começara a falar com as mãos no rosto.

- Era só o que me faltava – resmungava Ichigo – Mais uma que gosta desse coelho estranho.

- Cale a boca seu idiota – falava Rukia ao mesmo tempo em que batia na cabeça de Ichigo – Não fale assim do chappy!

- Não me bata! – dizia Ichigo colocando a mão onde ela bateu.

- Bom, eu também vou indo – Dizia Natsume pegando uma bolsa que estava em um canto da sala.

- Para onde vai Natsume-chan? – Pergunta Kisuke

- Eu aluguei um apartamento não muito longe daqui – dizia ela procurando algo dentro da bolsa – Não tinha como eu ficar aqui o tempo todo né...

- É pelo menos ela é esperta não é como uns e outros que fazem questão de ficar na casa dos outros – Ichigo fala olhando para Rukia e Renji.

- Como é que é? – Diz Renji nervoso.

- Seu idiota! – Rukia para de frente para ele – E você tem do que reclamar?

- Claro que tenho – rebate Ichigo e começam a discutir.

- A não! Cadê? – Natsume revira a bolsa e começa a olhar pela sala – Onde está?

- O que? – Renji pergunta, Rukia e Ichigo param de brigar para prestar a atenção no que a garota falava.

- A chave!

- Chave – Ichigo diz e anda, pisa em algo... Era a chave de um carro – Não seria essa né? – Ele pergunta franzindo o cenho.

- Você achou! – Ela pega a chave da mão de Ichigo e sai da loja. Ichigo vai atrás.

- Ei de quem é essa chave? – Ichigo pergunta confuso.

- Minha – Ela responde apertando o botão do controle, no que o alarme de um bonito carro preto (que estava no outro lado da rua) e pelo que Ichigo via caro, muito caro, desarma.

- O que? Esse carro é seu? – Ichigo quase grita

- Que lindo – Diz Rukia – Eu nunca andei em um carro desses

- Também pelo preço dele, nem todos podem ter. – Ichigo fala enfatizando o _preço._

- Bem, querem uma carona?

- Claro – diz Rukia

- Que não – completa Ichigo – pelo o que eu vi dos shinigamis que vem ao mundo real não chegam sabendo muitas coisas, muito menos dirigir não quero morrer ainda...

* A garota tira uma carteira de dentro da bolsa, da carteira tira algo e joga para Ichigo, que por reflexo pega*

- Isso é... – ele fala olhando o documento

- Minha carteira de habilitação – dizia a garota pegando o documento da mão do rapaz – tirei há dois anos, na ultima vez que vim ao mundo que não sou uma shinigami comum. – ela diz rindo então abre a porta de traz do carro – Então vamos?

- Vamos – diz Rukia entrando no carro – O que foi Ichigo?Vai a pé?

Ele revira os olhos e entra no carro.

* um tempo depois a caminho da casa de Ichigo*

- Então ainda acha que não sei dirigir?

- Tenho que admitir que você sabe – disse Ichigo

- Ai que fofos! – falou Rukia reparando nos chaveiros do chappy que tinha no carro.

- Qualquer dia vá ao meu apartamento, eu tenho uma coleção desses, te dou alguns. – Natsume fala sorrindo

- Claro que eu vou – Rukia afirma – Quando eu posso ir lá?

- Quando quiser, eu não tenho nada para fazer resolvi tirar umas férias aqui no mundo real.

- Ok! – Rukia dizia alegre

- Chegamos – anuncia Natsume

*Ichigo é o primeiro a sair do carro eram quase 7 da manhã*

- Ichigo! – grita Isshin – O que estava fazendo na rua até essa hora?

* Ichigo se arrepende de ter ido à casa do Urahara em seu corpo e não em sua forma shinigami*

- E quando chega sai do carro de uma garota bonita? O que você...

- Ah... Kurosaki-san – Rukia fala saindo do carro

-Hã? Rukia-chan estava junto? As duas Ich... – Isshin é interrompido por um soco de Ichigo.

- Não é nada disso seu velho tarado!

- Então o que é? – diz Isshin recompondo-se

- É que... – Rukia não pensava em um motivo para estar saindo do carro de Natsume

- Nós estávamos em uma festa na minha casa – interferiu Natsume, mas foi interrompida.

- Então estava em uma festinha né Ichigo – Isshin fala olhando para o filho – o qu... Dessa vez o que o interrompe foi uma bolada na cara vinda de Karin

- Cala a boca velho! – fala Karin – Deixa a menina falar – Olha para Natsume que sai do carro.

- (gota) Bem, como eu estava falando estávamos em uma festa de aniversário na minha casa, era aniversário de uma amiga minha e de Rukia né? – olha para Rukia que com naturalidade afirma com a cabeça – mas no final da festa o meu irmãozinho quebrou a perna e Rukia e Ichigo fizeram a gentileza de ir comigo levá-lo ao hospital. – Rukia confirma com a cabeça e Ichigo faz o mesmo.

- Mas demorou muito para ele ser atendido, coitado – disse Rukia dramática.

- Ichigo seu idiota! Por que não o trouxe aqui? – Isshin falava repreendendo o filho

- Ta ta agora Rukia precisamos nos arrumar se não vamos perder aula.

- É mesmo! – Confirma Rukia

- Bem eu vou indo... – Natsume abre a porta do carro

- Não fique é... qual o seu nome? – Pergunta Isshin

-(gota enorme) É Natsume, mas eu não posso meu irmão quebrou a perna lembra...

- A sim, claro qualquer coisa é só ligar Natsume-chan – Isshin é interrompido por um chute de Karin

- Deixe ela ir não está vendo que ela está com pressa velho? – Karin fala para o alivio da garota.

-(gota maior ainda) Bem eu vou indo – ela entra no carro e fecha a porta – tchau.

- Tchau – todos falam e ela vai embora.

**Me empolguei nesse capitulo xD **

_Espero que tenham gostado! Não se esqueçam de comentar com elogios ou criticas! _

_Beijos pessoas. Vou procurar não demorar com o próximo capitulo!_

_**O prometido IchiRuki já está chegando...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_1º perdão pela demora!_

_2º a baka da autora não descreveu Natsume: Branca, olhos azuis claros e cabelos pretos até os quadris. Mais alta que a Rukia _\o/ (isso quem não é...? xP )

**Bleach e seus personagens pertencem ao Kubo, mas esse mundinho é meu e eu faço o que eu quero!**

Capitulo 5: Treinamento e... surpresa?

* Após um longo dia de aula, Ichigo e Rukia estavam exaustos, também não tinham dormido. Então passaram a tarde na cama. (não pense besteira cada um na sua cama dormindo -_- ) *

- Ichi-nii – chamava Karin – Acorde Yuzu já está servindo o jantar. Todos já estão lá em baixo.

- Já to iiindo – Ichigo diz preguiçosamente enquanto se levanta.

- Onii-chan, aqui! – Dizia Yuzu colocando um prato na mesa

- Acordou bela adormecida? – brincava Rukia que já estava sentada a mesa – achei que você tinha morrido mesmo.

- A vê se não enche – dizia Ichigo pra logo depois colocar a comida na boca

- Ei Ichigo por que você não traz aquela menina bonita aqui de novo – dizia Isshin animado

- Ei velho ela é muito, muuuuuito nova para você – dizia Karin ao mesmo tempo que batia na cara do pai.

- Não minha filhinha é mais para o Ichigo – dessa vez quem o bateu foi Ichigo

- Cala a boca velho idiota – o garoto falava se levantando, e como sempre começaram a se espancar.

- Ei Yuzu deixe esses dois – dizia Karin vendo a irmã tentando apartar a briga

- É verdade eles se entendem – Rukia concordava – bem eu já terminei vou dormir amanhã tem aula.

- Eu também é melhor ir dormir que ficar aqui com esse velho doido – Ichigo ia atrás de Rukia

- Mas vá direto para o seu quarto em Ichigo, não tente nada com a – Ichigo da um chute na cara de Isshin

- Eu já não mandei calar a boca velho? – Ichigo grita e sobe as escadas

* Após um dia de aula normal...

- Urahara disse para irmos até a loja... – falava Rukia para Ichigo e os outros

- Ele falou comigo também – Diz Ishida

- Comigo também – Diz Inoue – E você Sado-kun?

- Uhum... – afirma com a cabeça.

- Então vamos todos – Rukia diz – E será que a Natsume-san vai estar La também? – Ela olha para Ichigo

- Não sei talvez sim – Ele responde indiferente

- Quem? – Pergunta Ishida

- Ela é uma amiga da Yoruichi-san que chamaram para pregar uma peça no Ichigo e no Renji – Diz Rukia com um risinho

- Ei você também tava junto! – Ichigo diz em um tom acusador

- Mas ela disse que eu sou inteligente, mas falou que você e o Renji são impulsivos e cabeça dura.

* Na loja do Urahara...

- Achim! – tentativa de espirro _

- O que foi Abarai-kun? – Pergunta Ururu

- Nada deve ser a poeira – Diz Renji coçando o nariz

* Voltando para o grupo de amigos a caminho da Loja do Urahara...

- Ela deve ser muito legal! – Diz Inoue saltitante – Quero conhecê-la logo!

- Ta ta, vamos logo – Diz Ichigo impaciente.

- Chegamos – Anuncia Inoue alegre (como sempre ¬¬)

- A finalmente vocês chegaram – Diz Renji que estava sentado perto da porta.

- A chegaram – Urahara aparecia na porta – Vamos descer

- Para que? – Pergunta Inoue

- Treinar é claro, vocês precisam mesmo ficar mais fortes – Yoruichi na forma de gato entrava falando.

- A... Sim. – Inoue falou com cara de quem entendeu (será mesmo? o_O )

- Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san – Urahara se virava para eles – me ajudem aqui – ele aponta uma pilha de caixas – São muitas, e os outros podem me ajudar com as do outras que estão la dentro

- O Kurosaki-kun e a Kuchiki-san podem precisar de ajuda – Falou Inoue (por que será?) – Vou ficar aqui e ajudá-los

- Não Inoue-san, lá dentro tem bem mais caixas, dessas eles dão conta – Diz Urahara tampando o sorriso com o leque – É só separar as caixas de acordo com as etiquetas

- Os outros vêm comigo – Kisuke diz guiando os outros para dentro

- Maldito, fez a gente vir aqui para isso – falava Ichigo pegando uma caixa

- Nisso eu concordo – Rukia fala pegando outra caixa.

Ficou nessa de separar caixas por uns 10 min até que por um incidente do destino (ou só o meu dedo mesmo?) Rukia tenta pegar uma caixa, que esta no alto e ela não consegue

- Sai daí sua baixinha – brincava Ichigo subindo no banco para pegar a caixa (se ele precisava de um banco para ela era impossível o_o')

- Sai você – Rukia diz e empurra Ichigo, mas nisso se desequilibra do banco que estava, caindo em cima dele.

- Aii, oqu.. – Ichigo olha para a garota que estava em cima dele e para de falar, a garota nem se mexe muito menos fala algo. Eles se olham por um longo minuto Ichigo podia pedir para ela sair de cima, mas não o fazia.

- Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! – Uma voz familiar chama se aproximando. Rukia sai de cima de Ichigo, ele se levanta rapidamente e eles ficam a uma distancia razoável.

- Vocês já terminaram? – A dona da voz familiar aparece na porta

- Si... Sim Inoue (eu mato essa ai!) – Diz Ichigo – Vamos? – Ele diz olhando para Rukia, que sorri sem graça

- Vamos – Ela concorda, e eles entram.

- A todos já terminaram então agora sim, podemos treinar – Yoruichi vai em direção ao subsolo.

- É vamos – Renji concorda e todos vão.

- Yo! – Natsume entra – Estão todos aqui

- Natsume-san – Rukia vai cumprimentá-la– Ah! Essa é Inoue Orihime. – Inoue só falta pular enquanto anda

- Yo Haruko Natsume – Diz estendendo a mão Inoue a cumprimenta – É um prazer conhecê-la Inoue-san

- Não, me chame só de Inoue por favor! – Ela diz gesticulando com as mãos – Também é um prazer!

* Todos se apresentaram a estranha, e logo começaram a treinar mas Urahara fez um sorteio para ver quem ia lutar contra quem e foi assim:

Rukia x Ishida

Inoue x Sado

Renji x Yoruichi

Ichigo x Natsume

Todos estavam treinando tranquilamente até que...

- Ei Kurosaki – Natsume fala assim que cruzam as espadas

- O que é? – Ichigo fala ainda centrado na luta

- Maior clima com a Kuchiki hoje em...

- O que? – Ichigo se surpreende e quase cai – do que você ta falando – ela fala nervoso

- Você sabe – ela diz quase rindo

- Não, eu não sei – Ele tenta disfarçar

- Como as crianças de hoje são bobas... – Ela fala em um falso tom dramático – Vou dar uma pista dois minutos antes da Inoue chegar – Ela da um sorrisinho

_O que? Tinha alguém lá? Droga eu nem percebi_ – pensava Ichigo

- Você esta imaginando coisas, não tinha clima nenhum la... – Ichigo falava ainda nervoso.

- Acha que me engana, Yoruichi já me falou que estão nessa embolação a muito tempo – Natsume fala.

- Para de falar merda. – Ele parte para cima da garota, eles ainda estavam lutando, ela só desvia e começa a rir.

- Ta rindo de que?

- De você. Tentando distorcer a verdade

- Isso é mentira – ele ataca ela com mais for furioso

- Se é mentira... Por que está tão nervoso? – ela ri desviando de seu ataque

- Oras sua... – Ele fecha a cara – Getsuga Tenshou!

- Quer saber – ela desvia – você é um pirralho muito mau-criado – ela o ataca e da um chute no garoto que voa longe.

- Sua...

- Como vocês não se resolvem eu vou dar uma ajudinha

- Com o que?

- Você entendeu!

- Olha aqui...

- Melhor calar a boca os outros estão vindo – Ela o alerta – a menos que não se importe de todos saberem...

- Pare de falar merda.

- Natsume-san – Kisuke a chama – Vamos trocar os pares?

- Claro – a garota corre na direção de Kisuke

* Novos pares:

Ichigo x Yoruichi

Ishida x Sado

Rukia x Renji

Natsume x Inoue

Hahaha... o que será que aguarda esses caras?... Quer saber? Simples leia o próximo capitulo!


End file.
